Insubordination
by RemusAndRomulus
Summary: "My first time was in a weapons carrier," Ziva said. "Of course it was," answered Abby and McGee. My take on Ziva's first time. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Authors Note: In the episode "Trojan Horse" Ziva mentions that her first time was in a weapons carrier. This is my take on what happened. Rated M for sexual content, Ziva/OC. **

**Insubordination**

His brigade was know for their insubordination, so when Brigadier General Erez Lev was called in for a meeting with Mossad director Eli David, he wasn't surprised. He knew that his men could be difficult, unruly at times, but it took a special kind of man to succeed in the kind of missions that they were assigned. Erez had never been one for the rules, often directly disobeying orders to complete his tasks. But he was a good general and a great leader, and he knew that although he was not in serious trouble, he still needed to make a good impression on this powerful man. Erez had selected a particularly agreeable young lieutenant to accompany him in the hopes that Director David would see that not all of his men were so undisciplined.

He had not counted on the teenage girl in attendance. The director had introduced her as Ziva David, his daughter. She was in her last year of high school and would go directly into the Israeli Defense Force after graduating. At first Erez had scoffed to see that the director was soft enough to bring a young girl into such a meeting, but he soon noticed that there was something different about her.

Ziva sat at attention, listening to all that was said, her intelligent eyes obviously sizing him up. She didn't look impressed. Erez's lieutenant did however. The young officer couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Ziva for more than a few moments.

Meanwhile the director was firing off questions at an alarming rate, and the lieutenant was no help whatsoever. Erez cursed under his breath, trying to explain why exactly his men had been caught interrogating a foreign ambassador in such an unorthodox manner. Erez swore again as he talked himself into a corner.

He watched as the director's face got angrier and Ziva's lips turned up into the smallest smile.

Ziva watched, amused as her father lectured General Lev on the importance of propriety when dealing with foreign dignitaries. She knew his type; egotistical, stubborn, and impulsive. He had been promoted through the special operations ranks at a young age and as a result was unwilling to accept that someone else might know better than him.

Lev's voice rose louder as he tried to reason with her father in a fit of passion and failed miserably. He looked grumpily to his side at the lieutenant who had been staring at her, obviously wanting him to say something. The lieutenant cleared his voice and squeaked out a lame response, his voice cracking in his nervousness. A bead of sweat fell slowly down his forehead. Ziva looked coldly back to the general. He couldn't have been much over 30, and had unusual gray green eyes. His face was rough but handsome and his cheeks bore a days worth of facial hair that he had forgotten to shave away before the meeting.

Growling in frustration, Erez looked away from the director and make the mistake of meeting his daughter's eyes. They were the color of black coffee and deeply passionate, the kind that made men melt at a glance and surrender their pride. His eyes slipped down to her naked throat, admiring the creamy skin of her neck. He could almost taste her. When he looked up again her wickedly pink lips were pressed into an impudent smile and Director David looked murderous.

The disastrous meeting over, the director showed them none too politely out of his office. When Erez passed Ziva on his way out he leaded down to her.

"I won't soon forget you, Ziva David," he said for her ears alone.

As he and the lieutenant stepped into the hallway Erez could feel the director's hot breath in his ear.

"Run your operations how you like, but if I ever catch you around my daughter, you're a dead man Lev," he threatened softly.

There was nothing that caught Erez's attention like a challenge.

* * *

><p>Next to him in the car, Lieutenant Yosef shifted nervously. Erez glanced over at him, the boy's face was still red from their encounter.<p>

"Liked her did you?" he asked Yosef roughly. The younger man swallowed hard.

"Ye-yes, sir," he stammered. The boy's brow was creased into a frown and his face shone with perspiration.

"If you know whats good for you you'll stay away from her," he growled. Yosef nodded, he knew better than to think it wise to go after the daughter of the infamous Eli David. Erez, however had no such trepidation.

* * *

><p>Later that day he walked into the coolness of his small house, glad to escape the oppressive desert heat and the constant presence of his men. He needed to think about something other than guns and tactics and killing. He threw his fatigues down on the bathroom floor and climbed into the shower, letting the cold water run over him. That girl... he thought to himself. In spite of the cold water, fire coursed through his body. He saw her against the darkness of his closed eyes, all curls and cream and heat. He imagined her body underneath those boys clothes she had worn. She would be slender but toned, her skin fresh and sweet under his tongue. He reached down and took his hard cock in his hand. Erez licked his lips, imagining the shy look she would give him as he slid between her thighs. Her cheeks would flush with embarrassment, as he positioned his throbbing length at her entrance. His hand moved faster as he imagined pushing into her, hitting her virgin barrier. She would cry out in pain as he broke into her, her coffee eyes filling with tears as he started stroking. Erez threw his head back as he came, filling his hand. He opened his eyes slowly, his light eyes going wide. Had he really just gotten off imagining the Mossad director's daughter?<p>

His chapped lips broke into a smile.

* * *

><p>It was two months before he saw her again. She was close to graduation now and meeting with Erez's superior officer about her pending entry into the service. Erez leaned up against the supporting pole of the temporary tent that had been set up in the training field for the officers. She had her back to him and his eyes traveled along her curves, taking in every inch. When she finished and turned around she looked at him cooly. She hides her emotions well, Erez thought to himself.<p>

"I haven't forgotten about you pretty girl," he said softly as she walked past him. Her coffee eyes were coy beneath her impossibly thick lashes, beckoning to his reckless nature. He followed her out of the tent and across the training field, lashing out at anyone who looked at her too closely. She never turned to look at him.

When they reached the privacy of the vehicle yard he closed the distance between them, pressing her roughly up against the side of a weapons carrier. Ziva arched her back into him as she faced the side of the vehicle, her delicately boned hands supporting her against the glass. Erez placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and pressed his face into her neck.

"I want to do bad things to you little Ziva," he groaned into her skin. He felt her breath respond to his suggestion, coming in long and shallow gasps. Erez opened the flap of the soft covered storage area of the carrier and pushed her in quickly. Pressing her down to the hard floor he nipped at her neck, his hands wandering over her torso.

"My father will kill both of us if he finds out," she whispered in his ear.

"Does that scare you pretty Ziva?" he asked, beginning his assault on the buttons of her shirt. Ziva's wicked smile was all the answer he needed. He grinned down at her and pressed his lips to hers, quickly slipping his tongue into her little mouth.

The sound of her quiet moan drove him even higher in his frenzy to undress her. He made quick work of her khaki pants and his shirt. She lay underneath him in plain white cotton, and he took a moment to remember that she was still quite innocent despite her blatant sex appeal.

Erez bent his head, nuzzling the fabric of her simple underwear, drawing another moan from her lips. His fingers pulled down the fabric slowly as he savored the moment. His tongue dove into her, finding her wet for him.

He looked up to see her eyes burning with lust. Erez moved up to kiss her lips, his hands moving underneath her back to unclasp her bra.

Ziva could feel the security of her last piece of clothing slip away as Erez pulled her bra from her shoulders. She shuddered with pleasure when she saw the dark look in his eyes as he gazed at her body. His calloused hands ran over her sensitive breasts and she heard him moan as loudly as she did. Her back arched up into his hands of its own accord, seeking his firm touch. Her skillful hands found their way to his belt and unbuckled it with ease. Erez slipped his pants and underwear off, pausing for a moment to study her face as she looked at his cock for the first time. Ziva tried not to let her worry at his size show. He rolled a condom over his length and then inched his way between her thighs, carefully positioning himself at her entrance. She closed her eyes.

"I will take good care of you, princess," he whispered to her sweetly. Her eyes flew open as he slid into her, pausing at her virginity. His gray green eyes stared hotly into hers as he pushed through.

Erez gazed into her pretty face as he took her, shuddering at the feeling of incredible tightness. He knew it hurt her, but the only sign of her discomfort was the small gasp she uttered. Ziva was much stronger than he had imagined her to be. His fantasies of her pained tears were purely a product of his imagination. She felt perfect around his throbbing member, and he withdrew slowly before sliding back into her. It took all his will power to go this slowly, the pleasure threatening to overpower his resolve. She was tighter than any women he had ever been with, the hot velvet of her driving him quickly towards ecstasy.

Ziva was used to pain. She had been trained her whole life to embrace the discomfort that others shied away from. It was easy for her to push back the stinging and find the pleasure behind it. Erez with the well muscled body of a soldier was much different from the boys she had fooled around with before. His broad shoulders barely registered the strain of his weight and the scruff on his ruggedly handsome face were a reminder of his experience. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with the short cropped hair at the nape of his neck. His fingers found their way to her lips and her tongue darted out to taste him. She swirled his index finger around her mouth, moaning loudly as he withdrew it from her lips only to press the wet digit to her clitoris.

Erez continued his painfully slow strokes, while rubbing her clit at the same time. Ziva's cheeks reddened at the intense feeling, her deeply sensual features showing that she was close to orgasm. He paused for a moment to wrap her legs around his waist and then his fingers went back to work. Erez smiled as she threw her head back, her mouth opening into a silent cry as she came around him. Taking advantage of her orgasm he thrust hard and fast into her, finding his own release.

He withdrew a few moments later and pulled her into his arms, smoothing the wild curls from her face.

"I am glad it was you," she said softly.

"As am I pretty girl," he smiled.

"We cannot do this again," she said after a few minutes.

"I know," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think! Does it deserve another chapter? <strong>


End file.
